


it's better like that

by sugarwara



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Skeleton Boyfriends, i cant stop writing this shit, its not stated but theyre dating, time to live up to my username
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like being a waterbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's better like that

**Author's Note:**

> what is my life

"Josh," Tyler said, "My bottle is floating."

Josh looked up from his phone, first at Tyler then to the right of him and saw that, indeed, Tyler's clear bottle of water was floating. On a closer look, Josh realized that most of the water in the bottle had risen, occupying the upper half of the bottle.

Eloquently, Josh said to him, "Woah."

"Does this mean I'm telekinetic?" Tyler asked with excitement and Josh began to wonder whether Tyler had his priorities straight.

He pointed out, "Only the water's floating."

Tyler looked at the bottle again, noticing the water and he blinked awkwardly. "Oh."

Josh shrugged. Tyler sighed, seemingly relaxing as the bottle fell back into his hand. He muttered, "Would've been cooler if I was telekinetic."

"You're like a waterbender, though. That's pretty cool." Josh said with a small grin. 

"Yeah, I guess." Tyler agreed. A silence hung between them until Tyler questioned, "The human body is mostly made up of water, right?"

Josh nodded. Tyler proceeded to ask, "So, if I like… made somebody float, it wouldn't be impossible?"

Josh pondered for a moment before saying, "If this is your world domination plan, I want in."

"Gladly." Tyler told him.

Josh grinned, before a serious look crossed his face again. "Now we need to figure out just what happened to you."


End file.
